lily, the rose we know
by lilyhermioneevans
Summary: Lily and her friends go to Rome for a holiday before 7th year.they hope to have a good time, shopping and checking out hot men, and lily's favourite, to get away from the maraudersespecially James Potter.please read! this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Lily, the flower we know?

Chapter 1: summer.

Lily and her best friends Charlotte, Rianna and Aria were on their way to china. Lily was so excited. Being 16 she still wasn't allowed to use magic so they got to Rome by plane.

"Urgh! Lily, how much longer until the flight?" Aria moaned.

Lily grinned. Everyone knew that Aria was the most impatient girl ever known to mankind. " Not long now." Lily said. When they got onto the plane, Aria bounced up and down on her chair, earning herself a reproaching glare from Lily. "Aria, calm down!" Lily hissed in Aria's ear. "I just can't wait to go to Rome! There are supposed to be a lot of hot men in Rome!" Aria replied. She was the female version of Sirius Black and only kept a boyfriend for at the most a week.

They would be staying in a hotel on their own!

"Rome, the city of love, here we come!" Charlotte cried.

"Yeh, maybe I'll find someone to ask me out here, other than that stupid Potter!" Lily said.

" How do you say 'yes' in Italian?" Rianna asked Lily.

"Sie" Lily replied.

"See what?" Aria exclaimed stupidly " see what! I didn't see anything!"

Charlotte, Rianna and Lily sighed. They wondered how Aria ever got 2nd best score in the year, they really did.

" What?" Aria asked, not understanding any of this.

" Lets change subject." Lily said.

This is how the whole journey was.

When the journey was FINNALLY over, they found their hotel and booked in.

When they went up to their room, Lily warned them to be prepared of their room.

They held their breath as Lily opened the door. But whatever Lily told them, never could have prepared them. The room was absolutely HUGE! The bath was the size of the Gryffindor common room! As was every other room in their huge apartment.

They all squealed and ran in. after they had chose their room, they went to the beach next to the hotel in their new bikinis.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily, the flower we know?

Chapter 2: James' summer.

"Prongs, if we're going to Rome, we'd better get a mooooooooooove ooooooooooooooon!" Sirius said, in that annoying sing-a-song voice. James sighed.

Why on earth that prat named Sirius his best friend, James had no idea. Also, why James had been so easily persuaded to go to Rome, James didn't know either. All he knew was that Sirius was dragging him, Remus and Sam all the way to Rome.

"Ok…ok. I'm coming."

When they were at the airport, they met Remus and Sam.

"Hey guys!" James cried.

"Why exactly is this prat dragging us all the way too Rome?" Remus and Sam whispered to James.

"No idea!" James replied.

They boarded the plane and soon they were in Rome.

They then booked into their hotel. The room was massive, but the boys all lived in mansions, so they thought it was quite small.

"There's not gonna be enough room for all my hair accessories!" James heard Sirius cry from the bathroom.

The rest laughed as James went to comfort Sirius, who looked like he was about to sob hysterically.

After that small (cough, cough) tragedy the boys all headed for the beach in their swimming trunks.

When they got there, Remus and Sam ran straight into the water and had a water fight.

Sirius scanned the beach for hot women.

James sighed. Right now, instead of being on this beach, he could be at home, doing something useful, like bugging Evans. Yeh, that was the life.

Just then, James was awoken from his daydreaming by Sirius screaming "JAMES! JAMES! LILY IS ON THIS BEACH!"

James whipped around to see his love: Lily Evans. In a pink bikini, revealing, but not too revealing.

Unfortunately, everyone else heard as well and turned to stare, including Lily.

"POTTER!" Lily screech. James was standing just a few feet away, and by now he was bright red and the whole beach was silent.

James gulped.

"hi Lily" he said timidly.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily, the rose we know.

Chapter 3: ranting

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?" Lily screamed.

James, utterly terrified, froze. Unable to speak, he merely shrugged.

"WHAT IS THE POINT! I'M NEVER GOING OUT WITH YOU, AND I NEVER

WILL! IF YOU WANT ME TO LIKE YOU THEN LEAVE ME ALONE!"

James looked at his shoes.

He wasn't embarrassed or sad, he was just very bored.

Somehow, he always ended up going in the same vacation as Lily, and even though it was Padfoot's idea (surprise, surprise, Padfoot is thinking!) James always seemed to get the blame and yelled at by Lily.

5 hours later Lily was still going on.

"I mean, you insolent prat, that you have actually gained the ability to stalk me! You're such a pathetic Prat with no feelings for anyone else but yourself!"

"Prongs, even though we are all bored, you've got to admire her skills, I mean she hasn't said the same thing twice!"

James just slapped Padfoot on the head.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying this! You were the one who started it! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here!"

it was now James' turn to rant.

3 more hours later, Sam turned to Remus.

It's surprising that Lily is shouting at James who is shouting at Sirius."

Lily's friends came over.

Hey, do ya want to go to the theme park round the corner?" Aria asked them.

"Ok!" they all agreed. Anywhere was probably better then this war zone.

They left for the park, leaving Lily, James still shouting and Sirius checking his appearance with his compact mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily, the flower we know?

Chapter 4: operate plan L and J get together!

At the park…

"Lily and James were MEANT for each other! EVERYONE knows that, which is the most annoying thing, cos everyone, but themselves, realises this!" Rianna said from her swing.

" Yeh, I totally agree!" Remus said nodding his head.

They glanced at each other, and their eyes lock for a moment.

"Do ya want to get a room, or shall we get on with this conversation?" Aria said, rolling her eyes.

Rianna broke the connection and turned away, blushing.

"So what are we gonna do?" Charlotte said, concerned.

"I dunno…"

The group thought in silence for a moment.

" I got it!" Rianna and Remus said together.

They grinned at each other and blushed.

"You first." They both said.

"Look, are you gonna break up this love fest or do you WANT ME TO DO IT FOR YA!" Aria roared.

"Well, I'll start." Rianna cleared her throat.

"How about we all go to the same place all the time and leave Lily and James in an awkward position, then at the end, put James in a life death situation. Also, whilst this is going on, the girls have to persuade Lily to actually consider James as a friend, and the boys have to try to put James off Lily. If this works, James will never really get over Lily, but try to, and Lily will fall for James when she realises that she has always loved him. They live happily ever after." Rianna stated triumphantly.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Remus exclaimed.

They both beamed at each other.

" How's about I makes this more interesting?" Aria said, a smile playing at her lips.

"Ok." They all replied.

" Ok, we estimate when they get together." Aria said.

" The one who gets the answer closest to the real thing, gets 3 galleons from everyone else." Aria cried, bouncing on her knees.

They all agreed and placed their bets.

"What's going on here!" Lily exclaimed angrily with James and Sirius following in her wake.

"Why did you leave me? You could have gotten lost! Count yourself lucky that I found you!" Lily screamed and they headed back to their hotel room.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily, the flower we know?

Chapter 5: boring?

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been busy… anyways, you review, I update!**

The boys also went to their hotel room. It was very boring without the girls to yell at them.

They all sat on the sofa and stared in the massive cinema sized TV.

It was Sirius that finally broke the silence.

"I can't believe the marauders, minus Peter (DIE!), and another mischief maker are all in the same room, yet we are sitting here as boring as wood! Shame on us!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up.

"Hey!" Remus exclaimed. "Wood isn't boring! It the …"

Exactly what was so interesting about wood, the rest never found out because they were all laughing at Sirius who said something about looking good to play pranks before crying "MY BELOVED HAIR!" and racing into the bathroom probably to fix his hair.

Whilst Sirius was fixing his hair, the others formed a plan to prank the girls.

"First we… then we…"

"No, we should…"

The conversation went on like this for a while.

After a while of arguing, they finally made up a plan and went to look for Sirius.

They found him scrunched up in a corner of the bathroom sobbing hysterically.

"What's the matter?" James asked, concerned about his friend.

" A STRAND OF MY HAIR CAME OUT! I'M GONNA BE BALD! NO ONE WILL WANT TO BE IN MY FANCLUB ANY MORE! I WONT BE POPULAR AND EVERY ONE WILL WRINKLE THEIR NOSE IN DISCUST AND I WILL DIE A LONELY OLD MAN!" Sirius cried in dismay.

James sighed.

"Sirius, we've been through this before! You will not go bald until you're 1000!" James exclaimed exasperated.

"And in the mean time, you can look after all that other hair. No one will notice!" Remus added.

Sirius' face brightened considerably at this.

"You're right! I will still be popular!" Sirius cried arrogantly.

He rushed to the mirror to make sure his appearance was good.

The others had to practically drag him away from his reflection in order to explain the plan to him.

After this, they explained.

Sirius' face split into a huge grin.

" And I think I know what door number they 'live' in." he said, choking at the thought of them getting pranked.

They all smirked at each other and gathered their equipment for this prank.

James smiled.

This was gonna be one hell of a prank.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily, the flower we know?

Chapter 6: the prank.

"Come on!" Sirius whispered.

"Yeh, if we set this up quickly, the girls won't see us and can't complain!" Sam replied gleefully.

They placed a bucket of mud by the door.

Using magic, they let themselves in and placed a layer of oil all over the floor.

They put feathers all over the wall and stole the clothes, putting them in their room.

After, they put on all the taps and blocked the drains.

They did lots more things as well.

They then heard the people stirring.

They quickly placed the bucket above the front door, so that whoever opened it would get a bucketful of mud on their head.

Quickly they hid and watched the parade.

Soon they heard a scream.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inside the house…

L heard some noise. She got up.

Slipped on something slippery on the floor.

She screamed.

And was pushed into the kitchen.

The door closed behind her

1111

A heard this scream and got up she went to see what the fuss was about.

She also slipped and skidded into the bathroom.

The door shut behind her.

She tried to turn the light on, but it was broken.

The taps were all on, and the drains- blocked.

She tried to turn the tap off, didn't work.

She tried to clear the drain.

Also didn't work.

So she did what anyone else would have done.

She screamed.

111111

R heard this scream she woke up.

She slipped and crashed onto the TV.

It some how trapped her inside.

1111111

C didn't wake up until 5 in the morning (3 hours later). By then the floor was dry.

She walked into the bathroom. A load of water met her, as well as A.

The water swept them just enough so that they ended up bashing the door open.

They stayed in the doorway.

They heard a creek from above.

They saw brown goo coming towards them. They screamed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The boys heard screaming and laughed.

It was working.

Then there was silence for 3 hours.

Soon there was more screaming and then the door burst open and 2 people covered in mud.

The boys looked at them.

It wasn't Lily, Aria, Charlotte or Rianna.

In fact, they weren't even girls!

It was a bunch of boys!

Then 1 boy came out of the kitchen and another was released from the TV.

Suddenly, a bunch of girls came from next door.

It was: Lily, Rianna, Aria and Charlotte!

Padfoot paled visibly as the boys glared at him.

"Oops?" he said.

"CHARGE!" Sam roared and they all raced after Sirius.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily, the rose we know.

Chapter 7: a note and forgiveness

**Thanks for all those reviewers out there! You rule! Anyways, here is chapter 7.**

"It was an honest mistake!" Sirius cried. "I was in the dark. I must have got a bit confused!"

The boys had beaten Sirius ages ago and were now in a huge huff with him. What happened was…

_Flash back…_

"_ARGH!" Sirius screamed._

_The boys caught up. They grabbed his clothes, but Sam went for the hair (to which he had Sirius bellow "NOT THE HAIR!" Some went for the eyes. Others went for his jaw._

_When they were finished they blanked Sirius and whispered about him._

_Now here they were._

When they finally forgave Sirius, Sam went to the bathroom.

There waiting for him, was an owl.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily, the flower we know?

Chapter 8: sneaky friends.

Sam knew exactly what it was about.

"Oi, Remus, get in here!" Sam said.

"Why can't I come?" James demanded.

"Well I can understand him not coming, but what about me! I'm better than him!"

"You two aren't important enough." Remus jeered before slamming the door and locking it.

"WHAT!" Sirius and James cried together.

They then started arguing about who is more important.

1111111111

In the bathroom…

Sam said "here. Read. This is a letter from the girls telling us where they are going tomorrow."

Remus read. "Perfect."

And indeed it was.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The girls' house:

"Hey Aria! Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"Oh… nowhere… not doin' anything! I'm not guilty! I didn't do it! It was them! I DIDN'T! IT WAS THEM! THEY…"Aria appeared very flustered and up tight.

She breathed calmly.

"I'm going to bed." She replied, and then walked in the direction of her room.

Rianna yawned. "Yep. Better go to sleep."

11111

Aria cursed herself for nearly spilling the secret.

Rianna walked in.

"Wow! What happened there? It's not like you to feel guilty." Rianna said to Aria

"I know. I'm already kicking myself, so don't go on about it." Aria snapped.

"I wonder if Charley is doing her job…"

They both sighed before pressing their ears against the door.

1111111111

"Lily. Can I ask you something?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course." Lily said.

" What do you have against James?" Charlotte asked.

"Who? Potter?" Lily asked completely bewildered.

Charlotte nodded.

"Uh, nothing really. I actually LIKE him a lot. I have since 3rd year. I like all the attention he's giving me. I'm just scared that I might become 1 of those girls he has for 1 day and get my heart broken." Lily said, before clamping her hands over her mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Lily screamed at Charlotte.

Charlotte gulped.

"N...nothing." she said nervously.

Suddenly Lily calmed down.

"Please don't tell anyone." Lily begged charlotte.

"If James ever found out, he wouldn't stop following me, and I will never be free!"

"Ok Lily." Charlotte said, knowing she wouldn't have to.

"Ok. I'm off to bed." Charlotte yawned and went into the room.

Lily sat down.

" I need to know what they are really doing because it is only 6pm!" Lily thought out loud.

111111111

Charlotte, Rianna and Aria were all talking excitedly about what had just happened.

"I knew it!" Aria whispered.

"Yeh, maybe we still have a chance to get them together!" Rianna exclaimed.

"Well, we'd better get to sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Charlotte said.

"Oh, and you post the boys didn't you?" Rianna asked.

"Of course." Aria smirked. Tomorrow they would get together in no time, and she'll win the bet.

They all settled into bed to get to sleep.

Lily followed soon after.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Once they read the letter they put sleeping drought in Sirius' tea and put him to sleep.

"Well I better go to bed." Remus gave a huge fake yawn and went to his bedroom.

"James. Why crush Lily?" Sam asked suddenly.

"I dunno. I guess it's because her eyes are so mesmerising." James said dreamily.

He snapped out of it.

"Why does she hate me?" James said sadly.

"She thinks that I'm going to hurt her even though I don't." He stopped and swallowed, his eyes suddenly huge.

"Sam, I think I love her." James whispered, before fainting with shock.

"Well, that's unexpected." Sam sighed to himself, before dragging James into James' bed.

He then got ready for bed himself.

This isn't going to be as easy as we thought.


	9. Chapter 9

I HAVE NEWS!! I HAVE A STORY THAT IS CURRENTLY UNDER DEVELOPMENT. I NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME IN COMPLETING THIS STORY.

IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, PLEASE LEAVE ME AN EMAIL.

IT IS NOT A FANFIC.

THANKS!!

SIGNED:

LILYHERMIONEEVANS.


End file.
